Despair
by mangahottie740
Summary: Many things are going on. Eve and Sven are torn apart. Train and Rinslet married? A BelzexSephiria story? Charden and Kyoko. Many couples, lots of action, very good story. I note it may be just a bit confusing, sorry. Please R&R!
1. Mixed emotions

Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat 

Sephiria looked over towards where Belze sat. She had always admired him. Tender thoughts ran through her head. She knew she loved him. She had always been afraid to ask him out before. She got back to work not knowing Belze was thinking the same thing about her.

"Train! Would you stop it?" joked Rinslet as Train tickled her. He had been doing this for what seemed like eternity to Rinslet. Train stopped after a few seconds. He looked down into her beautiful face. She looked up into his beautiful, knowing eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment. Rinslet finally broke the silence, "Your cute Train, I love you." "I love you too," he said, and with that they kissed.

Belze felt awkward standing in front of Sephirias' desk. He was awaiting the report on the Apostles of the Stars. When Sephiria stood up to give him his papers, he towered over her. She looked at his strong muscles and his loving face. She handed him the papers. "Thanks," he said. Sephiria took in the words he said.

Kyoko laughed. Charden kissed her on the neck. He ran his hand across her back. She ran her fingers through his long, silky hair. "Charden, do you love me?' asked Kyoko, breaking away from the kiss. "Of course I do," said Charden. "I will always love you. You will always be in my heart, Kyoko." They kissed again.

Sven and Eve were relaxing. Sven had won two tickets to Jamaica and had seized the opportunity and took Eve with him. They were on a sandy beach. Eve looked at her godfather. "What is it Princess?' asked Sven. "Will you make a sand castle with me?" she asked, the kid coming out in her. "Sure I will Princess, I'll do anything for you." They strode off to sand and started making their castle.

Train was now at the grocery store. He put milk, cheese, ice cream, and other dairy products in the buggy first. He then spotted something that caught his eye. A huge stuffed teddy bear with a heart on it was sitting on a shelf. It cost twenty dollars. He could get it for Rinslet, but that would mean no dairy products for him. He began to go put back his dairy when thoughts ran through his head. Cold, soft, flavorful ice cream. Yellow cheese. Milk. He furrowed his brow in thought, sweat dripping off his head and face. He thought about the night before and decided to get the teddy bear.

Sephiria walked over Belzes' office. She had decided to ask him out. No, she thought, I can't do this. Ohh, but I want to so bad. As soon as she got to the office door she turned away, hoping no one had seen her. She looked around to face Belze. "Hey," he said. She knew she had been caught. "I –I just came to give more papers. Whoops! I forgot them, silly me," she lied. Belze seen through her act. As she walked off, he called after her "Wait!"

Charden and Kyoko appeared in front of Creed. "Today we will defeat Chronos, got that?" he asked. "I'm tired of Sephiria! The Apostle of the Stars will be obsolete! We will rule, and when I have Train will be invincible." Kyoko voiced her opinion, "Why can't we capture Train before we attack Chronos?" she asked willingly. "Creed thought a moment. "Good plan Kyoko. Get Durham, now!"

The sandcastle was beautifully breathtaking. It was as tall as Eve was. It had many chambers and corridors. "This castle looks fit for a princess," said Sven. "Eve caught the twinkle in his eye. Sven was distracted a moment later when he seen a woman.

Sven walked over to her. "Naoko?' he said. "Sven, you're here. I knew you'd come back. Why did you leave me?' Sven saw once more that he loved this strange woman.

Train carried the huge bear in a huge box, covered with huge amounts of wrapping paper. He walked home. He put the box in the floor right in front of the TV, where he knew Rinslet would see it. A few minutes later Rinslet walked in. "Is this for me?" she asked. "Yes it is open it." Rinslet opened it to see a teddy bear and on the teddy bears' fat chubby paw, there was a ring. Rinslet looked at Train. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Sephiria turned around. "What?" she asked hopefully. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he called. "Yes, yes I will1" she called back. She ran to her office, smiling in merriment. How did he know? Well, that doesn't matter she thought. All that matters is that I have him!

Kyoko was scouting about for Train. "I'll get the Black Cat myself!" she said. She had departed from the search party in which included Durham, Charden, and Creed. She had decided that searching alone would help her think better.

Durham and the others were searching inside a café. Charden grunted. "Seems like to much work to put on one man." Luckily Creed did not catch his adversaries remark because he had occupied himself with a cup of coffee. "I wouldn't let Creed catch you saying that; he'll have you dead before you know it."

Eve was getting bored. Ever since Sven had walked over and talked to this woman, he had ignored her. She was sitting by the sandcastle, letting sand run through her small fingers. She looked out to the vast ocean that lay ahead in wonder.

"Naoko, I" Sven stuttered. "I didn't, I couldn't stay with you." "Why not?" she asked.

As the time ticked by Eve wondered if Sven had forgotten her.

Trains' heart jumped at Rinslets' reply. "Yes," she said clamping the ring to her breast. She looked down at the bear, "I like the bear too," she said. "It's almost as beautiful as the ring." "Neither are as beautiful as you," replied Train, plunging in to a heart-felt kiss.

Sephiria looked at Belze. They were eating dinner in a café. In the table in front of them, a man with long dark hair sat listening to their every word. He had recognized this pair from the Chronos, the organization they were trying to defeat. He beckoned to Creed, telling him of the pair behind him. Creed laughed a hearty laugh, "We've got them now!"

Kyoko wandered mindlessly across the streets. She had long forgotten about looking for the Black Cat. She was thinking of Charden. As she did so, she sat down on a bench. It felt good to be sitting down and not moving. She relaxed her sore muscles. A plump woman sat beside her. She was very young and strongly built. Kyoko felt uneasy in her presence. "Hi Kyoko, she said. "How did you know my name? Kyoko sputtered.

Eve ran, as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't know where she was running, but she knew she was running away from desertion. She was tired of being abandoned. Hot tears poured down her face. She didn't want to leave, she couldn't leave. Sven had been so good to her. She loved him. However, she didn't want that woman ruining her life. Maybe she didn't have to. Yes, Eve stopped in her tracks.

Train and Rinslet pulled apart from each other. How she loved his black hair, his jokes, and his kisses. How he loved her attitude, her breast, and her heart. All were big to him. "Hey Rinslet, are you hungry?" Train asked breaking the silence. "Yeah, I could do with some food." "Right, steady in the ranks there. Don't fret your self missus, wot?" Train said, imitating a Salamandastron hare. Rinslet giggled. "Rather bad form to laugh, doncha know?" said Train, making Rinslet laugh harder. "Okay baby," said Train normally, "I'll fix you something."

Belze was first to hear Creeds' laugh. He turned around to face the three menacing faces of the outlaws. Sephiria quickly sprang from the table ready for battle. She landed a harsh blow on Durhams' nose. Durham was about to retaliate when Creed stopped him. "We have an offer for you, he said, join the Apostles of the Stars or die." "I'll never work for the likes of you scumbags," spat Sephiria.

That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. This is my first real fanfiction. My others really weren't too good. Please R&R!


	2. The Capturer Preview

The Capturer

Authors' note: I have noticed from my reviews my last story was confusing, thank you for telling me Bowsergal. I will try to make this one a little less confusing. I'm in a class so let's just make this a preview for chapt 2. I know it's useless, but all will be lost if I don't.

Sephiria struck forward. Her fist struck Durham once again ad Durham was allowed to retaliate. He grabbed the nearest weapon to him; a knife. He slashed out with the knife catching Belze in an unguarded eye. Oozing blood dripped from Belze's eye as he went at Durham, only to be stopped by Charden. Charden struck Belze in his stomach with his knee. Belze fell to the floor; unconscious.

Sephiria, maddened at the sight, tackled Charden, constantly hitting him in the face. Charden through her off roughly, causing her to crash into the table. Blood trickled from the Chronos' leaders head as she too, fell to the floor.

The onlookers were instsntly taken care of. With one swish from his Imagine Blade Creed sliced most of them. Many were dead and the ones and the ones that weren't were too scared to do anything. "Told them we'd kill them," said Creed triumphantly. "But, sire, we only knocked them out," said Durham unwisely. "You dare defy me? Your leader?" Durham backed down instantly. "Sorry," I was just trying to give advice." In the excitement the beaten up Charden was forgotten. The blows to his face had caused him serious damage. He groaned in pain as he strained to get up. "C'mon," Creed said, "Let's go." With that the trio walked away.

**Train and Rinslet**

Train had whipped up quite a feast. "Wow, this is amazing," remarked Rinslet, when she seen the beauty of the structure.


	3. The Capturer

Sephiria struck forward. Her fist struck Durham once again ad Durham was allowed to retaliate. He grabbed the nearest weapon to him; a knife. He slashed out with the knife catching Belze in an unguarded eye. Oozing blood dripped from Belze's eye as he went at Durham, only to be stopped by Charden. Charden struck Belze in his stomach with his knee. Belze fell to the floor; unconscious.

Sephiria, maddened at the sight, tackled Charden, constantly hitting him in the face. Charden through her off roughly, causing her to crash into the table. Blood trickled from the Chronos' leaders head as she too, fell to the floor.

The onlookers were instsntly taken care of. With one swish from his Imagine Blade Creed sliced most of them. Many were dead and the ones and the ones that weren't were too scared to do anything. "Told them we'd kill them," said Creed triumphantly. "But, sire, we only knocked them out," said Durham unwisely. "You dare defy me? Your leader?" Durham backed down instantly. "Sorry," I was just trying to give advice." In the excitement the beaten up Charden was forgotten. The blows to his face had caused him serious damage. He groaned in pain as he strained to get up. "C'mon," Creed said, "Let's go." With that the trio walked away.

**Train and Rinslet**

Train had whipped up quite a feast. "Wow, this is amazing," remarked Rinslet, when she seen the beauty of the structure. It was as if he had cooked a Thanksgiving and Christmas Dinner all in one. Turkey was on the table, with ham, chicken, salad, beans, peas, greens, and all other foods imaginable. All of the glasses on the table contained milk. Rinslet and Train joined hands as Train said grace:

"Heavenly Father, thank you for this nourishment, and strength you have provided for us.

Amen"

"Amen."

With that, they dug in. Train had his plate piled high with food, scoffing it wildly. Rinslet on the other hand, was eating at a normal sensible pace. She looked at Train in disgust as he wuffled down more victuals. She decided to let him be, he did cook the food.

**1 Hour Later**

Train and Rinslet were bloated by the time they were finished. There belts had slackened off a bit because of their enormous waists. Rinslet looked at Train, who had food all around his mouth. She took a napkin and wiped it off. Train laughed and thanked her heartily. After that they both retired to their beds.

**Eve and Sven and……. Naoko?**

"I can't tell you," Sven said. This seemed to make Naoko mad. She pursed her lips at the green-haired man.

"Tell me, Sven. You just can't walk out on someone and never tell them why!" she yelled. He looked back at her, only with a trusting eye.

"Naoko, please don't let that bother you, all that matters is that we're back together." She looked at him again.

"Back together? I never said that. At least not until you tell me why you left me, Sven. I really do love you, can't you tell me everything?" Sven smiled.

"Sure I can tell you, but if Eve ever finds out, she will kill us both." Naoko laughed.

"That fool doesn't have the brains to figure it out!"

"Right, Naoko," Sven replied, grinning evilly. Something was definitely wrong.

**Kyoko and….who is this lady?**

"Hah! You don't remember me?" the strange woman laughed. She looked at Kyoko hard, her icy glare boring deep into her mind. Suddenly Kyoko jumped up.

"No!" she screamed. Her head began to hurt. Memories began to recall in her brain. Evil memories. They burnt into her skull like an iron. Murder, cruelty, thieving, brainwashing- then she remembered. She wasn't Kyoko! Her name was Mindy! She remembered a certain green-haired man lead the project.

"I thought you remembered me, Kyoko. You remember now, don't you. Sven, Trains partner, lead that blood-sucking organization. You remember, Mindy-I set you free." The woman looked at her seriously.

"I don't understand," said Mindy, a.k.a. for this story we still say Kyoko. "Why didn't I remember any of this before? What happened to the other children he enslaved? And the machine he had Tornio and the gang make, is that Eve?"

"Yes, you catch on quickly. Much will be explained in time. We must stop Sven and Naoko from joining the Apostles of the Stars!"

"I'm confused. Who's Naoko? How do you know all this?" She hurried after the plump, but fast woman.

"That too, will take time to explain," she said and quickened her pace.

**Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break Break **

Okay, I know it may be a little confusing here, but as the woman says, it will take time to explain. Sorry this is a short chapter. Please R/R!


End file.
